


A Different World Away

by Fandomlover97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover97/pseuds/Fandomlover97
Summary: When Marie Jackson turns 21, she gets the surprise of her life when she finds out that she has magical powers. From growing up in a orphanage, Marie doesn't know who she is or why she has these powers, but she is determined to find out. Whilst learning her powers, she somehow magically transports herself into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Follow her journey as she discovers herself and different people along the way.......
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov/Thor/ OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Different World Away

Today is my 21st birthday, yay! I don't like celebrating my birthday but the people around me do and seeing as it is a 'special one' according to my adoptive parents, I figured I would humor them just for today. I should really start at the beginning, my name is Marie Jackson and I'm an orphan and as you already know I'm 21 today. I don't know who my family are as I was left on the steps of St.Anne's Orphanage, when I was 6 months old and it never used to bother me who they were until I started to get older and wonder, why they gave me up; was it because they couldn't look after me? Were they saving me from something? If so what? These are the questions that I have been asking myself since I was 16 years old, and seeing children being adopted and wondering; why didn't my parents want me?

Anyway, changing the gloomy subjective I did get adopted eventually by wonderful people, Daniel and Jessica Jackson, who also have three children of their own; Robert, 25, Annie, 13 and little Dominic who turned 5 last week. Even though they aren't my biological family, I love the like they are. When I first arrived home, I kept butting heads with Robert who kept thinking that I was gonna take the spotlight from him and his siblings. But after a sit down with the parents after our fighting kept getting out hand, we both came to realize different things; Robert realized that I was gonna take his parents away from him and I realized that it was nice to look up to someone.

I got along with Jessica instantly, talking about girl stuff, and how she was happy to have another girl in the house to play with. I really took the job as big sister really quickly, which surprised me actually, considering being on my own for so long. But I loved being a big sister, we'd stay up all night talking about what my life was like in the orphanage and what her school was like and how excited she was about going to be a big sister to little Dominic. Dom was't born yet when I arrived in the Jackson household, but when he was I never left him alone. He was the cutest bundle of joy I had ever seen, and I never wanted to put him down when I did hold him.

Anyway back to my birthday, I knew that they were gonna go all out today so I was gonna do my best to not look down, especially around the little ones, as they love birthdays. As I turned off my alarm and rolled out of bed, to see Jess still fast asleep, I laughed silently and made my way downstairs to smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns and tomatoes cooking in the kitchen and hear Mum and Dad singing along to the radio. I stopped in the edge of the doorway and just watched them. They will have been married 25 years this year and they still look at each other like it's the beginning of their relationship. As Dad turned around to belt out the high note of Carry On My Wayward Son, by Kansas, he saw me standing in the doorway. "Hey there she is the birthday girl!" "Good morning sweetie, Happy Birthday!" Mum said as she came over to give me a hug. I laughed and smiled "Thanks Mum and Dad"

"Did you get a good sleep, I thought I heard you go downstairs around 3am?" Dad asked as he drank his coffee. I rubbed my tired eyes and sighed "Not really, my brain just wouldn't shut up last night, so I came down to grab a glass of water." Mum looked at me and sighed "Well, we'll make sure to give a early night after today, okay?" I nodded my head and gave a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the story it's my first time posting on here so go easy on me, but I would really love feedback on what you guys liked and didn't liked. Thank you x


End file.
